


佐卡 变身术

by Anactacina



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OOC, 有鸣雏情节！！！, 看清楚cp, 还有变身术
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anactacina/pseuds/Anactacina
Summary: 变身成带土的佐助和变身成鸣人的卡卡西搞上了





	佐卡 变身术

**Author's Note:**

> 一言难尽，ooc注意

“今天鸣人也提到你了。”卡卡西对佐助说。  
佐助正脱着衣服，虽然是单手，也能整齐地把衣物挂在衣架上。  
“他问你什么时候回来。”卡卡西接着说。  
佐助熟练地从桌下拿出摆在亲热天堂旁边的安全套和润滑剂。  
“不想回答吗？”卡卡西不依不饶地问。  
“闭嘴。”佐助偏过头瞪了过去老师一眼，把手上的东西抛过去。  
“先把你自己的事情处理好。”

卡卡西闭上嘴巴，打开润滑剂，挤出一些，毫不羞涩地往身下捅。在床上他总不戴面罩，露出的下半张脸有些引诱。很快卡卡西被自己捅得喘息起来，而佐助继续整理个人物品。难得回一次木叶，他有很多需要补充的忍具。  
“啊……佐助……”  
“闭嘴。”佐助头也不回地说。  
卡卡西笑了笑。“带土……啊……带土……”  
佐助放下卷轴。“你吵死了。”他毫不客气地对曾经的老师说，跨坐在卡卡西身上，勃发的阴茎抵住卡卡西的小腹。  
卡卡西拿过安全套，仔细帮他戴好。佐助闭上眼，单手结印，再睁开，眼前是漩涡鸣人明亮的金色头发。  
像是太阳的光亮，佐助很喜欢。  
变身成漩涡鸣人的卡卡西抬起头笑了一笑。不再是月牙眼了，年轻的未来火影露出健气的笑容，嘴边的胡须图案一颤一颤。佐助忍不住摸上他的脸。  
明明很清楚“鸣人”只是卡卡西的变身术，但佐助还是吻了他。  
“佐助……”  
声音也像。佐助忘情地抚摸对方的乳头，阴茎抵住穴口，缓缓插了进去。

佐助搂着怀里的人，细密地亲吻他肩膀。一边挺动，一边顺着肌肉走势从肩部咬到前胸。  
“唔！”这里一直都是卡卡西的敏感点。他叫出声，抓紧了佐助。  
换来的是佐助忽然大力的抽刺。每一下都捣进深处，又酸又涨的感觉混着快感从体内升起。卡卡西被佐助握着打开的双腿，挣扎不开，也无从挣扎。他呆滞地看着佐助的脸，阴茎鼓涨，囊袋被撞得摇晃，似乎面前真的是带土在热情如火。

卡卡西忍不住抬起头，用嘴唇去吻佐助的右半张脸。佐助一直很仔细，这么近的距离，卡卡西也没看出任何不同的地方。唇上的触感凸凹不平，确实是带土脸上的疤痕。  
带土。他在心里说，舔上“带土”嘴角的伤疤。

佐助迷离地看着“鸣人”失神地亲吻自己。明明隔着套子，他却觉得“鸣人”的体内春潮汹涌。他又抽插起来，把对方的腿推到胸前，低头啃食白皙的腿根。身下人发出更多的呻吟，年轻男性的嗓音意外地撩人。  
“啊啊……不要了……”“鸣人”被水浸蓝的眼睛流着泪，“慢……不要……”  
“不要了吗？”佐助松开手，紧紧搂住对方，“舒服吗？”  
“鸣人”用力地点头，又抬起脸去亲他嘴角。双腿有些碍事，“鸣人”主动抓住大腿根，掰着腿，把整个下体露在佐助面前。  
佐助更兴奋了。  
他疯狂地抽插后穴，握着“鸣人”的肩膀，一个个吻落在“鸣人”颤抖的胡须上。“鸣人……鸣人……”佐助脱口而出。  
怀中的人猛地抽搐，他伸手按着佐助的背，让他更加深入地操弄自己。卡卡西的双腿缠上佐助的腰，往上顶了几下，就呜咽出声。  
卡卡西在佐助耳边低低地喘着，很快就被捅射了。他呻吟一声，精液不受控制地射满了佐助的小腹。射精之后，卡卡西像是在看“带土”的白发，又好像在看天花板。他逐渐冷淡下来。  
佐助也很快射了。握着“鸣人”的大腿，着迷地盯着“鸣人”小腹上九尾的封印花纹，他感受到对方一阵阵绞紧的后穴，尽情地射在了套子里。  
佐助从卡卡西的体内滑出来，疲累地躺在他身边。

只做一次一般不能让两人尽兴。为了省事，这种时候不需要解除变身术。卡卡西喘了片刻，便趴伏下身，舌尖勾上佐助微勃的性器。佐助盯着胯下的金发，眼神晦暗。“鸣人”的头发把他蹭痒了。  
“不用。”佐助扯开卡卡西的脑袋，悄悄摸了下发梢。  
卡卡西乐得躺平，但仍用饥渴的眼神舔遍“带土”。  
“这么喜欢吗？”佐助问。  
卡卡西一时不能确定他在指什么，是性爱，还是带土？他胡乱地点头：“最喜欢了。”  
佐助没说话，看起来像是累了，想小睡一会。卡卡西暗暗地笑，想着佐助就算不用变身术，睡颜也很像带土。小时候的带土，睡相他是见过的；就算长大了，他也看过带土昏迷的样子。总是差不多的，在完全睡着的时候，总会是放松、安详的表情。  
卡卡西想起带土死亡之前的样子。他偏过头去，对鸣人说出“你一定要成为火影”，下一秒他就化灰了。那时候卡卡西盯着带土的后脑和辉夜。他忍不住去想，那个时候，带土脸上的表情，是平静的，还是悔恨或者失落的呢？  
这时做爱也变得沉重起来。卡卡西叹一口气，合上眼沉沉睡去。梦里他对着写满带土名字的慰灵碑说，你和琳二人世界，这很好，我是不是该让佐助和鸣人二人世界呢？

后来卡卡西是被佐助摇醒的。他睁开眼，看到“带土”不安的脸，还是愣了一下。然后他笑起来，“佐助。”  
佐助有点害臊似的，骂了一句大笨蛋。  
“你很累吗？”佐助别扭地问。  
卡卡西在他脸上快速地亲了一下，把佐助推在床上想骑乘。“等等！”  
“偶尔不用套也可以的吧我说。”卡卡西说，学着鸣人的口癖，想把佐助的性器直接放进去。  
佐助的脸噌地烧起来。“笨蛋！”他又说。

这一回卡卡西按着“带土”的胸口，骑在对方的身上，顺利地被内射了。他脱力地趴下，从“带土”的胸上翻过去，躺在佐助身边。  
佐助解开了变身术。于是卡卡西也解开了。  
“记得去洗澡，佐助。”卡卡西睁开左边眼皮，说了一句又闭上。

卡卡西打起盹来，佐助却翻来覆去。  
“我看起来像带土吗？”佐助忽然问。  
卡卡西被他惊醒，仔细地想了一会，把眼睛笑成月牙：“你更像我。”  
“硬要说的话，鸣人比较像带土吧。”  
“那你——”佐助刚想去说，又猛地意识到什么。  
鸣人已经和雏田约会两个月了。  
他的表情一下子黯淡下来，刚内射了“鸣人”的喜悦瞬间无影无踪。

卡卡西看着佐助，又撑起胳膊，摸摸佐助的脸。“别难过了，至少你们都活着。”  
“老师一直很看好你们，佐助不去试试吗？”  
卡卡西又露出招牌的笑容，笑眼看得佐助心发紧：“别笑了。他是直男。”  
“万一不是呢？”卡卡西仍然笑眯眯地说。  
佐助没说话，猛地翻身下床，右手抄起斗篷裹在身上，几下到了门口。  
“卡卡西。”他没有回头，犹豫地，似乎下了很大决心地说，“如果实在寂寞，就去找个男朋友。”  
“比起我，佐助，”卡卡西慢悠悠地说，“你打算什么时候接上胳膊？这样很不方便吧。”  
“……不关你的事。”佐助冷冰冰地说，用力关上门。


End file.
